Menurutmu?
by Momodeer
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Kai itu pedenya tingkat dewa, seenaknya, dan chessy. Tapi kok Sehun suka sih? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka? Kaihun! Kai! Sehun! boysxboys. don't like don't read.


**Menurutmu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Casts<strong> : Jongin, Sehun

**Pairing** : KaiHun (Kai x Sehun)

**Genre** : school, drama, fluff

**Rated** : T** Length** : oneshoot

**Warning** : boys love, don't like don't read, don't plagiarism please

* * *

><p><em>Sehun dan Jongin itu bersahabat.<em>

_Dimana ada Jongin pasti di situ ada Sehun._

_Mereka seperti lem dan perangko yang susah terpisahkan._

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kai duduk di kelas dua SMA. Mereka terus menerus berada di kelas dan club yang sama sejak SMP.

Kemampun otak yang sama sampai hobi yang sama persis yaitu basket dan menari membuat keduanya mudah akrab.

Berbicara tentang kemampuan otak, keduanya memang seimbang dan sama-sama pintar. Namun, cara mereka memperoleh nilai begitu berbeda. Kai anak yang pemalas, tetapi otaknya memang pintar sejak lahir, jadi dia tak perlu terlalu berusaha untuk mendapat nilai bagus. Sehun sebaliknya, kemampuan otaknya hanya sedang-sedang saja, tetapi dia benar-benar rajin. Tipe pendiam dan gemar membaca buku.

Nah, mungkin juga selain kemampuan dan hobi yang sama, justru perbedaan itulah yang membuat mereka dekat. Ketika kemalasan Kai sudah berada di puncak dan tugasnya tak satupun yang selesai, Sehun selalu menasihatinya panjang lebar agar tidak malas dan akhirnya membawa Kai kembali pada jalan yang benar walaupun itu hanya sebentar. Lalu, ketika Sehun yang sedang gila-gilanya belajar untuk ujian sampai tidak tidur dan kantung matanya berlipat-lipat, Kai yang akan membujuknya tidur dan ganti menasihatinya panjang lebar agar ia tidak bekerja terlalu keras atau ia akan jatuh sakit.

Satu lagi, mereka punya sifat dominan yang sama, yaitu ramah. Selalu menyapa tiap bertemu orang dan suka menolong_. Skill_ mereka sangat bagus dalam basket dan selalu berada dalam tim yang sama semenjak SMP. Dua bersahabat itu merupakan pemain yang sangat diperhitungkan dalam klub mereka. Teman-teman sangat menyukai dua bersahabat itu.

"Sehun, bantu aku mengangkat buku-buku ini yaa~" pinta Kai sambil merajuk. Kai itu manly dan tak ada seorangpun di sekolah yang tau sisinya yang seperti ini kecuali Sehun, sahabatnya.

"Ishhh, merepotkan saja," jawab Sehun sambil menggerutu, yah walaupun dia menurutinya juga sih. Dia melepaskan headset di telinganya dan melangkah menghampiri Kai yang membawa setumpuk besar buku 900an halaman. Benar-benar buku yang berat.

"Terima kasih Hunnie sayang," goda Kai. Dia tertawa.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan mengerikan begitu," ketus Sehun sambil memalingkan mukanya yang memerah.

"Baiklah~as your wish," tawa Kai berderai. Setelah itu mereka berdua mulai menaiki anak tangga menuju perpustakaan yang ada di lantai atas. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam tanpa ada percakapan yang berarti. Sehun mengikuti Kai dari belakang dan memperhatikan punggung sahabatnya itu diam-diam. Muncul debaran aneh di dadanya, dan Sehun sudah lama menyadarinya. Dia tidak akan mengungkapkan perasaannya sampai kapanpun karena tidak ingin persahabatan mereka rusak karena hal bodoh itu. Mengamati Kai dari dekat saja sudah membuatnya bahagia.

"Sehun," suara Kai menginterupsi. Obsidian kelabunya menatap pemuda berkulit seputih salju itu dengan serius.

"Hmm? Apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku—" suara Kai menggangtung, dan Sehun tiba-tiba berdebar-debar sendiri. Apa jangan-jangan Kai akan menembaknya? Jangan,jangan, dia belum siaaaap dengan kenyataan menyenangkan iniii. Kyaa~

Pemikiran Sehun berputar liar dan dia jadi membayangkan halusinasi tak masuk akan seperti itu.

"—aku pinjam buku matematikamu ya. Aku fotokopi."

Oh.

Ternyata pinjam buku. Sehun kira...

Tapi hey!

Fotokopi katanya? Benar-benar 'rajin'

**Pletakk**

"Aduhh!" Kai meringis karena terkena pukulan maha dasyat Sehun di kepalanya.

"Kau ini pemalas sekali. Masa fotokopi? Setidaknya catatlah sendiri. Modal Jongin, modal," Sehun menasihati Jongin seperti orang tua.

"Isshh...aku malas. Itu merepotkan sekali. Lagipula kan ada kau," balasnya enteng lalu meninggalkan Sehun masuk ke perpus dengan bersiul kecil.

Dasaaaarrr

"Dasar hitam jelek!" umpat Sehun sambil bersungut-sungut mengikuti Kai.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih Hun-ah. Kau sangat baik seperti malaikat," puji Kai berlebihan. Dia mengembalikan catatan super rapi milik Sehun yang telah difotokopinya barusan.

"Hmm," jawab Sehun malas. Dia menerima bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Mereka lalu duduk salah satu kursi di taman kota sehabis pulang sekolah. Sehun menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya, memikirkan mereka yang akan ujian sebentar lagi, dia harus belajar bukan?

"Sehun," panggil Kai di sebelahnya, dia menatap Sehun heran. "Kenapa diam saja?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, hanya memikirkan ujian..." ucapnya setengah melamun. Dipandanginya langit yang mulai menggelap, pertanda akan turun hujan.

Kai tergelak. Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun sambil tertawa. "Ternyata hanya masalah itu, kau berlebihan sekali sih."

Sehun menatap Kai sebal. "Ck, berlebihan apanya? Ini soal masa depan tau." Ujarnya membela diri.

"Hahaha, ya baiklah aku mengerti Sehun sayang," Kai masih belum berhenti tertawa, menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapih. "Tapi, kau ingin mendengar satu nasihatku?"

"Nasihat?" dahi Sehun berkerut heran.

"Jangan terlalu keras belajar karena aku tak ingin kau sakit," Jongin mencubit hidung mancung Sehun yang memerah. Membuat wajah si empunya tersipu malu. Kai perhatian sekali sih.

"Diamlah, aku tau aku yang kulakukan," ucap Sehun pura-pura galak karena tak ingin Kai tau bahwa dia sedang begitu berdebar saat ini.

"Tau apanya? Kau bahkan sakit saat ujian kemarin bukan?" Kai menoyor kepala Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya. Membuat Sehun mengaduh protes.

"B-biar saja, k-kau tak mengerti alasanku bukan?" Sehun cemberut berat. Dia bersedekap, membuat Kai terkikik geli karena sahabatnya ini lucu sekali.

"Alasan apa memangnya?" tanya Kai ingin tahu.

"I-itu karena aku ingin sekelas denganmu bodoh!" jawab Sehun dengan wajah memerah. Kai itu bodoh atau apa sih? Sehun selalu berjuang keras selama ini agar dapat satu kelas dengannya. Sekolah mereka menerapkan sistem kelas berdasarkan tingkat kepintaran muridnya. Yang terbaik ada di kelas A dan yang terburuk ada di kelas F. Kalau Kai sih tidak harus melakukan hal apapun sudah pasti langsung masuk ke kelas A karena dia pintar –jenius, ingat? Tapi kalau Sehun harus berjuang mati-matian agar mendapat kelas itu. Takdir memang kejam, hiks.

"Ochh, manis sekali sih. Ternyata sahabat ku yang cantik ini ingin sekelas denganku~" Kai mengacak rambut Sehun pelan. Senyum lima jarinya mengembang. Dia bahkan tidak tau hal ini sebelumnya, hohoho~ Sehun lucu sekali.

"Ishhh, berhenti merusak rambut kerenku!" Sehun menepis tangan Kai di rambutnya sambil cemberut. "Dan satu lagi, aku tam-pan bukan cantik Tuan Kim!"gerutunya.

"Maafkan aku, hihihi," Kai terkikik. Dan mereka akhirnya berhenti dari pertengkaran kecil mereka dan beralih memandangi langit yang mulai menggelap.

"Hun-ah, ayo pulang, sebentar lagi hujan," Jongin menarik lengan Sehun dan mau tak mau Sehun mengikuti langkah Jongin.

"Eh, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah rumah makan. Dia menatap Sehun meminta persetujuan.

Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, tapi cepat ya, aku harus belajar."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas lalu masuk ke dalam rumah makan tersebut diikuti Sehun.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Jongin sambil melihat daftar menu.

"Terserah kau saja,"Sehun justru sibuk mengeluarkan bukunya dan bersiap belajar.

"Aishh, kau tidak asyik sekali sih Hun," gerutu Kai sambil memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku harus belajar, Kai," balas Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Tapi ya bukan di rumah makan begini juga -_-"

"Tapi ini efisiensi waktu"

"Tapi kau terlihat tidak menikmati makanan nanti," Kai geleng-geleng kepala melihat Sehun yang sudah berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Tidak akan, aku menikmatinya kok," bela Sehun keras kepala.

Kai mendengus.

Perdebatan ini benar-benar tak berguna.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Dua piring nasi goreng kimchi dan jus melon.

Jongin makan dengan tenang, sedangkan Sehun makan dengan dahi berkerut karena makan sambil belajar rumus Fisika. Pasti sensasional sekali rasanya.

"Jongin, aku tidak mengerti ini," keluh Sehun sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng ke mulutnya.

Jongin menghela napas. Tuh kan? Sehun jadi tidak konsen makannya?

"Mana?" tanya Jongin sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun.

"Ini," tunjukknya.

"Oh ini mudah," Jongin mengajari Sehun dengan telaten. Padahal tidak pernah memperhatikan sama sekali. Tapi Jongin itu cepat paham sesuatu, jadinya mudah belajar.

"Ok, aku mengerti. Kalau yang ini?" tanya Sehun lagi. Dia benar-benar terlihat bingung dan Jongin dengan telaten mengajarinya kembali.

Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri di tempatnya. Dia suka saat-saat seperti ini. Walaupun Jongin itu orangnya sedang sekesal apapun dengan Sehun tetapi dia pasti mau meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk mengajarinya seperti ini. Jongin benar-benar baik makannya dia jadi suka berlama-lama belajar bersama Jongin seperti ini.

Rambutnya yang hitam legam dan struktur wajahnya yang tegas sangat mengagumkan. Sehun suka mengamatinya diam-diam ketika Jongin sedang menjelaskan padanya tentang pelajaran yang tidak dimengertinya. Dan semakin hari, Sehun rasa perasaan sukanya pada Jongin semakin bertambah.

"Nah, sudah mengerti? Aku mengantuk tau," kini giliran Jongin yang mengeluh. Nasi gorengnya sudah tandas semenjak tadi tetapi Sehun banyak yang belum mengerti, jadilah dia menjelaskan padanya sampai memakan banyak waktu seperti ini.

"Sudaaah, terima kasih Jonginnie. Kau yang terbaik!" girangnya. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin senang.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Kai, dia menyampirkan tasnya beranjak pulang.

Sehun mengangguk lalu mengikutinya.

"Nasi gorengnya?" tanyanya.

"Sudah kubayar," ucap Kai.

"Astaga, daebakk. Arigatou minna~" kata Sehun sambil tertawa.

"Kau berlebihan," Kai tertawa menimpali.

.

.

"Hujan, kau bawa payung tidak?" Sehun mengamati rintikan hujan yang cukup deras . Setelah keluar dari restoran hujan tiba-tiba turun.

"Bawa, kau?" Kai bertanya balik sambil mengeluarkan payungnya.

"Tidak, ya sudah kau pulang duluan saja sana nanti aku pulang naik bus kalau hujan sudah agak reda."

Mata Kai membulat sempurna. "Kau bercanda? Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu di sini, dasar bodoh."

"Ishh, pergi sana kalau kau hanya ingin mengejekku! Lagipula, payungmu itu KECIL Kim, mana muat?" usir Sehun.

"Bisa saja, kalau seperti–" Kai berjongkok di depan Sehun. "-Ini. Naiklah"

"A-apa? Tidak, tidak usah begitu, itu memalukan. Lagipula aku bukan bayi yang harus di gendong," tolak Sehun gugup. Mana mungkin seperti itu, iya kan? Lagipula mereka bukan sepasang

kekasih... Mana mungkin melakukan hal yang, emm, mesra begitu?

"Ayolah Oh Sehun, ini hanya sebentar dan aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah dengan cepat karena ini sudah larut," bujuk Kai. "Lagipula, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan teman terbaikku ini menunggu hujan seperti orang bodoh sedangkan aku sudah di rumah bergelung dengan selimut, itu konyol," lanjutnya.

Lagi-lagi teman ya...? Ini menyesakkan sebenarnya. Sehun rasa Kai memang tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya.

"Tidak mau, sudahah, kau pergi sana sana hush," usir Sehun sambil mengibaskan tangannya berusaha membuat Kai pergi dari sana karena dia ingin menangis menyedihkan sekarang.

"Ya sudah, aku juga pulang naik bus," jawab Kai keras kepala. Dia mengatupkan kembali payungnya dan memosisikan diri di samping Sehun, menunggu hujan reda.

"Kai! Kau ini, ah lupakan!" gerutu Sehun sebal. Kenapa Kai tidak pulang saja sih.

"Makannya, ayo ikut denganku," ajak Kai gigih.

"Apa bayarannya?" ucap Sehun menantang.

"A-apa?! Ishh kau ini menyebalkan sekali, sudah kuantar pulang dan KAU yang justru meminta bayaran? Ini tidak adil!" Kai menggerutu.

"Ya sudah,"

"Baik, baik, i-ni tiket, 2 minggu lagi. JANGAN lupa, kau harus da-tang," Kai berkata penuh penekanan sambil menyerahkan sebuah tiket ke taman bermain pada Sehun.

"Ohoho~ baiklah. Thanks Jonginie~" Sehun tertawa girang.

"Sekarang, naiklah, aku sudah hampir membeku di sini, dan pegang payungnya," Kai berjongkok kembali di depan Sehun. "Cepat" lanjutnya karena Sehun masih terlihat ragu. Sebenarnya mau Sehun apa sih?

"T-tapi—"

"Sehun cepat atau aku tidak akan mengajarimu belajar selamanya" ancam Kai.

"A-apa? Itu jahat sekali!" gerutunya.

"Makannya cepat," dan dengan perlahan Sehun mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar leher Kai dan mereka berjalan pelan menuju ke rumah Sehun.

"Maaf ya aku merepotkanmu," ucap Sehun tak enak.

"Tidak sama sekali, aku hanya tak ingin kau pulang dengan basah kuyup, lalu sakit, lalu tak bisa ikut pertandingan basket sesudah ujian," katanya ringan.

"Ah alasan klasik," ucap Sehun remeh, berusaha menutupi kesedihan hati. Ternyata memang tidak ada alasan khusus kan?

"Kau ringan sekali," Kai tiba-tiba berucap.

"Memang apa masalahmu?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja kau pasti terlalu sering belajar hingga lupa makan bukan? Jangan seperti itu, aku tak suka"

"Huh, biar saja, lagipula dengan begitu aku bisa dapat kelas yang bagus. Dan hey, siapa kau berani menasihatiku sok begitu?" cibir Sehun. Dia mengeratkan sedikit pelukannya di punggung tegap namja tan itu karena cipratan air hujan membuatnya kedinginan. Dan asal kau tau, Sehun sekarang sedang berusaha tidak menjerit bahagia karena bisa digendong oleh punggung seksi Kai. Ini anugerah! Tapi tentu saja dia harus menjaga _image_nya karena tak ingin ketahuan and _KEEP CALM_ adalah yang terpenting.

"Kau tidak perlu berusaha mati-matian begitu, karena walaupun kau di kelas manapun nanti aku tetap berteman denganmu," ucap Kai bijak dan itu berhasil menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi Sehun, tolong, ini benar-benar manis~. "dan lagi, aku temanmu, dan ingat aku lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu, jadi kau harus menghormati perkataanku," kata Kai sombong, dan Sehun segera menarik pemikirannya tadi.

"Hanya beberapa bulan KIM, beberapa bulan, itu tidak berarti bagiku," elak Sehun keras kepala.

"Tapi itu berarti bagiku,"

"What? Ulangi aku tidak dengar, hujannya terlalu deras," ucap Sehun heboh. Dia memegangi payung Kai kuat-kuat karena angin juga bertiup begitu kencang. Ini bagaikan hujan badai.

"Lupakan, kita sudah sampai, cepat turun," perintah Kai.

Sehun menggerutu walaupun tetap turun juga, dia segera berlindung di teras rumahnya agar tidak kehujanan. "Kau tidak mampir?" tanyanya setengah berteriak menyaingi bunyi hujan.

Kai menggeleng. "Sudah ya" Kai melambaikan tangannya, dan punggungnya perlahan menjauh.

Sehun meraba jantungnya, berdegup kencang seperti biasa setiap habis bertemu Kai.

Sahabat apanya? Perlakuannya terhadap Sehun sepertinya lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Mana ada sahabat yang rela menuruti setiap permintaanmu walaupun itu terkadang menyebalkan? Mana ada sahabat yang mengerti Sehun luar dalam dengan terlalu baik seperti Kai? Mana ada sahabat yang terlalu perhatian dan khawatiran terhadap segala hal seperti Kai?

Walaupun sering bertengkar kecil, Sehun rasa itu justru menambah kedekatan mereka karena itu bukan pertengkaran yang serius. Lagipula Kai selalu mengalah padanya bukan?

Ini mungkin hanya perasaannya saja..

Tapi, kalau Kai memang tak mencintainya, Sehun harap dia berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang terlalu baik seperti itu pada Sehun atau ia akan sangat terluka nanti ketika waktunya sudah tiba.

Sehun mengeluarkan selembar tiket masuk taman bermain yang Kai berikan tadi. Dia tersenyum. Ya setidaknya dia harus bersyukur Kai masih selalu di sampingnya saat ini bukan?

.

.

.

Hahhh, padahal Sehun baru berpikir untuk menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Kai minggu kemarin. Tapi minggu-minggu ini Kai begitu sulit ditemui, dia bilang ada urusan terus, membuat Sehun sebal.

"_Kai-ah, kau dimana ayo ajari aku belajar aku tidak mengerti bagian ini_," Sehun menelpon Kai sambil merajuk. Sisi kekanakan ini hanya Sehun tunjukkan pada Kai.

"Maaf Hun-ah, aku sedang banyak urusan dengan seseorang belakangan ini, nanti kalau aku sudah selesai aku pasti akan menghubungimu." Jawab Kai dari seberang.

"_Ishh, kau menyebalkan!_" Sehun berteriak kesal pada _handphone_nya.

"_Sehun, ma_—"

**Tut tut tut**

Sambungan telepon diputus sepihak oleh Sehun. Membuat Kai di seberang sana menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Sahabatnya merajuk, dan Kai rasa dia harus segera memperbaikinya segera setelah urusannya selesai.

"Kai-ah, ayo kita lanjutkan," suara merdu seseorang membuat Kai menoleh. Dia menghampiri pemuda manis bersurai cokelat madu itu.

"Baiklah, Luhan,"

.

.

.

Pagi itu Sehun bertemu Kai, dia bersama Luhan. Beberapa hari belakangan ini mereka menjadi begitu dekat dan Sehun tidak suka hal itu.

"Kai, kau ada waktu?" Sehun menghampiri mereka dan Luhan tersenyum sangat manis kepadanya. Astaga dia memiliki mata rusa yang sangat indah dan Sehun yakin bahwa ada sesuatu di antara Kai dan Luhan.

Apa mereka pacaran?

Dilihat dari sisi manapun mereka benar-benar serasi. Jongin yang berkulit kecoklatan, tampan, dan pintar dengan Luhan yang mungil, manis, dan jenius dalam hal seni. Perpaduan yang sempurna.

"Maaf Sehun, aku harus melakukan sesuatu bersama Luhan hari ini. Nanti kalau sudah selesai aku akan menemuimu, aku janji." Kata Jongin menyesal.

Sehun menggerutu dalam hati. Kai kebanyakan janji, bahkan dia belum sekalipun menghubunginya sampai sekarang seperti perkataannya tempo hari.

"Aishh, terserah kau saja," ucap Sehun kesal dan dia pergi dari sana disertai gelengan kepala oleh Luhan dan Jongin.

"Lihat Jongin, kau membuatnya merajuk," Luhan berkata.

"Ini benar-benar merepotkan, Lu. Kita harus melakukan yang terbaik atau aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri sampai kapanpun."

Luhan tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Jongin sayang. "Baiklah, kita akan lakukan yang terbaik, semangaat"

Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

Sehun menggerutu kesal. Dia berguling kesana kemari di tempat tidurnya. Kai jadi susah sekali ditemui belakangan ini. Dia sering tidak masuk kelas dan Sehun tidak pernah tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya sebenarnya? Kenapa dia bersama Luhan terus sih?

Ujian sudah semakin dekat dan bahkan banyak hal yang dia belum mengerti walaupun sekeras apapun dia berusaha. Dia butuh Kai, dan apapun yang terjadi Sehun harus duduk di kelas A semester depan!

Dengan segera di bangkit dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya di meja belajar.

Ya dia harus berusaha!

Dan di hari-hari selanjutnya, Sehun berusaha tidak mempedulikan sahabatnya yang menyebalkan itu dan fokus belajar dengan usahanya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari ujian telah berakhir. Kai masih sulit ditemui dan Sehun tidak terlalu peduli sekarang, mungkin Kai benar-benar memiliki sesuatu yang penting untuk dikerjakannya sekarang? Bukankah dia seharusnya mendukungnya bukan hanya merajuk dan menghubunginya tiap dia butuh saja bukan? Sehun rasa dia benar-benar egois sekarang.

Sehun ingin menghubungi Kai sekarang, tapi kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk sekedar bangkit dari tempat tidur. Kepalanya sakit dan seluruh tubuhnya meriang semenjak kemarin, tepat sehabis ujian, dan itu menyebalkan. Mungkin dia terlalu keras belajar.

Sehun meraba dahinya sendiri. Benar-benar terasa panas, dia demam parah dan Sehun tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa karena tubuhnya benar-benar terasa berat.

.

.

"Sehun, Sehun, bangun," sebuah usapan lembut dia rasakan di rambutnya dan Sehun membuka matanya perlahan yang terasa begitu berat.

"Em, Kai?" katanya sedikit terkejut. Didapatinya sahabatnya yang telah lama hilang ini sekarang duduk manis di depannya sambil membawa sebaskom air dan lap.

"Iya, ini aku. Kau sakit? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah sedih. Dia menyingkirkan poni Sehun yang memanjang sampai menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan meletakkan kompres di dahi Sehun yang panas.

"Uh, untuk apa kau kesini? Cepat pergi sana mengurusi urusan pentingmu!" Sehun berteriak sedih. Dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa begitu marah sekarang, hilang sudah pemikirannya untuk toleran tadi. Sudah lama menghilang, lalu tiba-tiba muncul begitu? Apa sih maksud Kai? _See_? Bukankah Sehun terlalu egois?

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak tahan, Kai pergi lama sekali dan mengabaikannya selama beberapa minggu. Dan Sehun sangat sangat kesal.

Kepala Sehun bertambah pening dan dia meringis sedikit.

"Sehunnie, maafkan aku—" Kai berkata panik. "Setidaknya minumlah obatmu dulu, supaya kau cepat sembuh," bujuknya.

"Engh, p-pergi, kau menyebalkan" Sehun mengingau. Kesadarannya memudar, demamnya benar-benar tinggi.

"Sehun-ah, maafkan aku," Kai menggenggam tangan pucat yang terasa panas itu dengan sendu.

.

.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana sih?! Aku tidak mau ikut bersamamu!" Sehun memekik ketika Kai menariknya yang baru saja sembuh dari demam ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ke taman bermain, bukankah ini hari sesuai dengan tanggal tiket masuk yang kuberikan padamu waktu itu?"

"Aku tidak bawa tiketnya, dan kau menyebalkan, aku membencimu!" Sehun berteriak kesal di tempat duduknya.

"Sehun-ah, jangan marah begitu, Aku minta maaf, kubelikan kau eskrim deh nanti di sana," rayu Jongin.

"Tidak mau!" Sehun mendengus kesal.

Ternyata Sehun lebih sulit disogok daripada yang Jongin bayangkan.

.

.

"Kau mau naik apa?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun yang masih bersungut-sungut di sampingnya. Akhirnya dia membeli satu tiket untuk Sehun lagi hari itu. Rona wajah Sehun masih pucat, pertanda dia belum sembuh sepenuhnya, tapi Jongin malah memaksa mengajaknya kemari. Apa Sehun sakit kemarin gara-gara dia belajar terlalu keras ya? Jongin tidak ada waktu itu untuk mengajarinya, pasti anak itu belajar begitu keras sewaktu ujian kemarin. Memikirkannya membuat Kai merasa begitu bersalah. Dia sahabat yang jahat ya...

"Aku tidak ingin naik apapun! Aku mau pulang!" Sehun berteriak kesal. Padahal taman bermain itu begitu indah di malam hari, ada berbagai wahana bermain yang menarik dan sangat patut dicoba. Sungguh, bukan tempat yang cocok untuk merasa kesal.

"Sehun, maaf yaa," Mereka duduk bersebelahan tetapi saling berjauhan karena Sehun tidak mau duduk dekat-dekat dengan Kai. Membuatnya menggeleng pelan.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Kai berbunyi , pertanda panggilan masuk.

_"Yeoboseyo? Lu?" _Sehun mendengar Kai berkata.

Dan mereka terlibat percakapan yang menyenangkan di telepon sedangkan Sehun di sana terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

Akhirnya percakapan itu terhenti.

"Sehun..." Kai mencoba memulai percakapan kembali dengan Sehun yang terlihat semakin suram di ujung kursi sana dan dia tidak menjawab samasekali.

"Sehun.." ulang Kai sekali lagi dia mendekat dan menepuk pemuda itu pelan.

"Sehun, Sehun, jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya karena aku dekat dengan Luhan beberapa hari belakangan ini?" tanyanya berusaha mencairkan suasana. Sebenarnya berusaha menggoda Sehun tapi ternyata reaksi yang didapatkannya benar-benar di luar perkiraan.

Sehun menoleh, matanya memerah merahan tangis. "Menurutmu?" suaranya bergetar. "Kau menyebalkan Kim, aku mau pulang..." dia mengusap air mata yang jatuh begitu saja di pipinya dan meninggalkan Kai yang membatu di tempatnya.

Jadi Sehun...

Dengan cepat dia berlari mengejar pemuda manis itu memeluknya erat.

"Sehun aku—"

"JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU! PERGI KENCAN SAJA SANA DENGAN LUHAN!" tangis Sehun pecah. Kenapa Kai memperlakukannya seperti ini sih? Sehun tau dia egois tapi Kai begitu menyebalkan dan membuatnya terluka. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kai di tubuhnya.

"Hey, maaf aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu eum?" Ucapnya tenang, dia memeluk tubuh kurus yang bergetar itu dengan lembut.

Setelah pemuda pucat itu dirasanya tenang, dia mendudukkan tubuh mereka berdua di sebuah kursi di dekat situ.

"Sehun, dengarkan aku," Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun erat. Memaksa Sehun agar melihat ke arahnya. Wajahnya memerah dan terdapat banyak jejak air mata di wajahnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu kudengar, pergi saja sana dengan Luhan dan tinggalkan aku sendiri seperti hari-hari yang lalu!" ucapnya marah.

"Sehun... bukan seperti itu..." Kai memeluk sahabatnya ini dengan sayang, membuatnya berhenti mengatakan hal-hal yang salah tersebut.

"Lalu apa?!" teriak Sehun frustrasi di dalam pelukannya.

"Kau— kupikir hanya aku yang merasakan perasaan ini sendiri..." didengarnya Kai berkata dengan suara rendah.

"A-apa?" apa Sehun salah dengar tadi?

"Aku menyukaimu Sehunnie, sudah sejak sangat lama bahkan sebelum kau menyadari perasaanmu padaku," Kai melepas pelukan mereka dan dengan seenaknya dia merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"K-kau bercanda? A-ku—" Sehun masih belum mengerti dengan semua ini.

"Hah, dasar. Kenapa kau tidak sadar-sadar juga sih. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, sejak lama, dan sangaat lama, tapi kau tidak menunjukkan minat sedikitpun padaku. Dan justru sering bermuka jutek dan memarahiku. Aku sangat terluka, tau," ucap Kai panjang lebar dan terlalu mendramatisir suasana. Dia memegang dadanya seolah menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan. Benar-benar berlebihan. Ck.

"Tapi—" Sehun kehabisan kata-kata.

"Tapi apa? Kau tidak ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan dengan Luhan belakangan ini? Kau meragukanku ya?" tanya Kai dia menarik kepalanya dari bahu Sehun dan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Apa Sehun tak percaya padanya?

Sehun hanya terdiam di sana dengan dahi berkerut. Jadi Kai anggap hal itu sebagai pertanda bahwa Sehun ingin mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya bersama Luhan belakangan ini.

"Jadi, aku dan Luhan itu mengikuti kompetisi menari. Luhan menyanyi dan aku menari. Kami berduet sebagai pasangan dalam kompetisi itu. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadiii? Kami juara SATU dan berhasil membawa uang yang sangat banyak. Kau tahu? Uang itu benar-benar banyak! Memenuhi rumahku! Dan apa kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan dengan uang itu?" Kai menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. Membuat pipi pemuda itu merona. Kai benar-benar TAMPAN.

"Aku menggunakannya untuk ini," Kai mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam sakunya.

**Sepasang cincin **

Cincin itu begitu indah dan berwarna perak.

Jangan bilang kalau...

"Ini untukmu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan cincin itu di depan Sehun. "Aku berencana untuk mengutarakan perasaanku padamu malam ini tepat setelah kompetisi selesai, tapi ternyata justru kau duluan.."

Kai mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dia memang sudah lama memendam perasaan pada Sehun dan lama-kelamaan rasa itu semakin bertambah dan dia memutuskan untuk menembaknya malam ini. Tapi dia butuh sesuatu, sesuatu yang menunjukkan kerja kerasnya untuk mendapatkan Sehun. Jadilah dia mengjak Luhan untuk membantunya dalam mengikuti sebuah kompetisi yang hadiahnya benar-benar besar. Dan ternyata hal itu membuat Sehun marah padanya seperti ini karena dia menjadi begitu dekat dengan Luhan dan mengabaikannya belakangan ini.

"..." tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, yang ada hanya raut keterkejutan yang begitu kentara di wajah Sehun.

"Sehun, kau tidak suka ya?" ucapan Kai memelan. Dia terlihat ragu. Apa dia terlalu cepat menyimpulkan ya... bukankah Sehun tak pernah berkata bahwa dia menyukainya ya, jangan-jangan dia salah...

"Ehm, a-apa?" Sehun berdehem sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Kai kok jadi romantis begini sih. Dia tidak jadi kesal lagi kan? Kini justru jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga rasanya Sehun bisa mendengar bunyi detak jantungnya sendiri gara-gara Kai yang sangat manis hari ini.

"Kau suka padaku tidak?" tanya Kai. Dia memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sehun saat ini. Siapa saja tolong Sehun karena dia bisa mati membatu gara-gara makhluk _cheesy_ bernama KIM JONGIN yang menanyai perasaannya langsung tanpa tau malu begitu.

"Sehun...?" ulang Kai lagi.

"Emm, t-tentu saja," ucap Sehun gugup. Da tak berani menatap Kai sekarang, terlalu malu.

Kai tertawa lalu merangkul bahu Sehun seenaknya, membuatnya mendekat. "Kalau begitu kau harus jadi pacarku"

"Ehh?"

"Tidak ada penolakan karena kita sama-sama suka dan tak ada yang boleh menolakku," ucap Kai penuh percaya diri. Dia lalu mengeluarkan cincinnya kembali dan memasangnya salah satu cincinnya di jari manis Sehun. "Ini cincin mahal tau, kau harus menjaganya karena cincin ini kubeli dengan usaha yang sangat keras bagaikan mengangkat langit. Dan nanti kau tidak boleh melepasnya sedetikpun karena cincin ini pertanda bahwa KAU hanya milik KIM JONGIN sekarang dan selamanya." Ucap Kai penuh percaya diri dan penuh kebanggaan.

"Kai-ah kau berlebihan," Sehun merona ketika Kai berkata seperti itu. Aduh, Kai tidak punya malu samasekali sih.

"Biar saja, lagipula aku juga yang akan menikahimu suatu saat nanti, tak ada yang perlu kusembunyikan darimu." Dia mengamati cincin cantik yang telah tersemat di jemari lentik kekasihnya itu dengan puas. "Sekarang pasangkan punyaku," pinta Kai sambil mengulurkan tangannya di depan Sehun.

Sehun memasangkannya dengan gugup. Ini seperti pernikahan saja. Sungguh.

"Terima kasih," Kai tersenyum cerah. "Sekarang, kita telah resmi. Supaya lengkap, kemarilah Hunnie duduklah dekat denganku, jangan jauh-jauh begitu," Kai menepuk bangku di sebelahnya dengan semangat. Sehun menurut saja.

Kai menangkup wajah Sehun tiba-tiba lalu menghapus jejak airmata di wajahnya. "Jangan menangis lagi ya, karena aku akan menjagamu"

Sehun mengangguk. Astaga, apa ini nyata? Siapa saja cubit Sehun sekarang karena dia pasti bermimpi.

"Kau tidak bermimpi, ingin bukti?" tanya Kai yang sepertinya mengetahui isi pikiran Sehun. Dengan perlahan dia menarik tengkuk pemuda manis itu dan mendekatkan wajah keduanya sebelum...

STOP!

A-apa Sehun menghentikannya barusan? Dia mendorong bahu Kai kuat-kuat.

"A-aku masih demam. Jangan berciuman sekarang karena aku tak ingin kau tertular demamku,"gumamnya dengan pipi merona sempurna.

Kai tertawa, Sehun perhatian sekali sih. Tapi siapa peduli, dia ingin mencium Sehun sekarang karena dia terlihat begitu manis.

"Aku tidak peduli..." Kai menarik tengkuk Sehun kembali.

"T-tapi Kai-ah aku de—"

Cup

Terlambat, Kai telah menyatukan bibir mereka. Menghisap lembut bibir merah muda itu dengan senang. Tidak memedulikan Sehun yang sedikit meronta dalam dekapannya, karena tak ingin Kai jatuh sakit juga.

"Kau lihat, tidak ada yang boleh menolak permintaanku," Kai terkekeh geli melihat Sehun yang seperti orang kehabisan napas sekarang sehabis ciuman pertama mereka.

"Aku tak ingin kau sakit Kai-ah!" ucapnya memekik.

"Biar saja," ucap Kai. Dia justru tertawa lepas. Dia merangkul Sehun dengan lembut, mengamati orang-orang yang berjalan lalu lalang di sekeliling mereka.

Sehun ikut tersenyum. Kai memang keras kepala dan seenaknya.

Tapi dia suka...

"Kai-ah," panggil Sehun.

"Hmn?" Kai menoleh.

Cup.

Sehun menciumnya tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih," Sehun tersenyum simpul setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Kai terkekeh. "Aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu," dia mengacak rambut Sehun sayang lalu memeluknya erat. "Terima kasih"

.

.

.

"Kai, kau mau mendengar berita bahagia hari ini?" ucap Sehun girang di samping Kai yang terbaring lemas di tempat tidur. Dia demam. Perkataan Sehun benar-benar terbukti. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan menurut Kai.

"Berita apa?" tanya Kai sekenanya karena kepalanyanya terasa pusing.

"Aku masuk kelas A semester depan dan itu bersamamu!" Sehun tertawa-tawa bahagia. Terlihat sekali raut wajah bahagia di wajahnya. Lihatlah, dia benar-benar bagaikan orang yang mendapat lotre 1 milyar dollar sekarang.

Kai tersenyum, dia senang kalau Sehun senang. Sayang sekali dia tak bisa ikut jingkrak-jingkrak bersama kekasihnya ini karena sakit. Giliran Sehun sudah sembuh, dia yang sakit. Ini sangat mengganggu.

"Sehun, kemarilah aku ingin bicara," dia menepuk tempat tidur di sebelahnya, isyarat agar Sehun berbaring di sana.

"A-apa kau begitu pusing sekarang? Mau kupanggilkan dokter?" Sehun tiba-tiba tersadar dan panik sendiri. Kai sedang sakit dan justru ia tertawa-tawa seperti orang bodoh karena maasuk kelas A dan bukannya merawat kekasih tampannya ini. Kekasih macam apa dia?

"Tidak usah, kemarilah" Kai tersenyum, keringat dingin terlihat membasahi wajahnya yang kini pucat.

Sehun menurut. Dia membaringkan dirinya dengan patuh di samping Kai. Dia terasa begitu panas dan Sehun meraba dahinya untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

"Aku senang kau masuk kelas A, tapi kau tahu apa yang paling kuinginkan sekarang?" Kai berkata pelan sambil memaksakan seulas senyum. Astaga, kepalanya sangat pusing.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Aku tidak ingin kau memaksakan dirimu terlalu keras untuk belajar dan perhatikanlah kesehatanmu juga. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit seperti waktu itu karena kau sekarang kekasihku, karena aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Arra?" Kai berkata.

"Isshh, sudah demam masih sempatnya mengeluarkan kalimat _chessy_ seperti itu. Kau memalukan." Sehun menutup wajahnya karena malu.

"Biar saja, uhukk" Kai terbatuk, demamnya benar-benar bertambah buruk sekarang.

Sehun tersenyum. Dia menangkup wajah kekasihnya. "Tutup matamu," perintahnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kai menjawab waspada.

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu"

"A-apa?" Kai menatap Sehun horor ketika pemuda itu menciumnya yang jelas-jelas sedang demam parah seperti itu dan pasti terkontaminasi banyak virus flu.

"Diamlah, kudengar ciuman bisa menyebuhkan demam loh," Sehun menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman mereka. Berbuat agresif sedikit tidak apa-apa kan? "Akan kuambil semua demammu" lanjutnya.

"Sehun..." Kai berkata di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Kalau nanti dia benar-benar sembuh tapi Sehun yang sakit lagi bagaimana? KAPAN MEREKA BERKENCAN?!

Nasib Jongin.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Gue berhasil menyelesaikan satu ff tamat dan ini oneshoot pertama gue. Maaf aneh dan ceritanya pasaran banget sumpah, gw ngerti.<p>

Ini sih, sebenernya berhubungan dengan FF **Terima Kasih** yang rencanannya mau gw tamatin beberapa saat lagi. Tu ff kan sedih jadi Momo tiba-tiba ada feel aneh buat ngebuat Kaihun bahagia dan bertolak belakang dengan FF **Terima Kasih** yang tokohnya mati ntar.

Momo tau ini judulnya gk mutu banget. Dan meskipun Momo tau kalau FF ini berantakan dan garing tolong berikan pendapat kalian tentang ff ini ya.

Silakan isi kotak review. Nanti dapat ciuman dari Momo deh Mwahh :*

#peace haha

Gamshamnida,

**Momo**


End file.
